Will you heal me too?
by Nothinbutyou
Summary: Zutara one shot! What happened the night after Zuko and Katara came back after meeting Yon Rah!


**This is my first one shot so enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't believe he could ever be this nice but now being next to him in his tent I knew that he would always be there for me even when I am down he will be the one who says that he loves me and he will be the one who will always be there for me. Yes I am talking about Zuko.I know that it sounds a little bit weird even after all that _water peasant_ shit. It all happened when he helped me track down the man who killed my mother Yon Rha. Aang told me the hardest thing was to forgive and the day we got back I forgave Zuko. Later that day was amazing.

(Eight hours earlier)

"Zuko!" I wasn't mad more or less (mostly more) surprised and excited. The fact that Zuko had walked in the shower room while I was bathing but the fact that I had just gotten out and was trying to find my towel.

"Oh! Katara! Let me get out. I am so sorry!" Zuko was just barley managing to mutter any of this out of his mouth. As soon as he was finished he tried to get out until I grabbed his are. He was so surprised that she was now holding her arm. I love this he is basically naked in front of me other than just him wearing his undergarments.

"No Zuko stay. Do you see anything you like?" I said tracing the length of my body with his hand. I felt his hand shutter under mind while I passed over my right breast then my left.

"Katara." He moaned. I knew that he wanted it just as much as I did. "Do you need anything?" He was trying not to look at me but I saw his glances at my body. He wanted me and I knew that I wanted he also.

"Yes I need something..." I leaned in to wisper something in his ear. "You"

At that point I pulled him under the water with me. He was working on his own pants his own primal instinct kicking in the way mine already had.

Coming up for air he asked her one simple question. "Why?"

"Why what Zuko?" I wanted him to just get over this part and already take me. I was a virgin but I knew that he wasn't I had heard the stories about his concubines.

"Why me and not any of the other men?"

"I always liked you Zuko. That time in Ba Sing Se may have been just a game to you but to me that is what sealed the deal for me I liked you before that. I thought that you had feelings for me but that was a game to you. I forgive you though and now I want to see if you feel the same way. I'm sure that if we go through this that you know some bitter tea that can stop the consequences." I needed to say all of this just so he knew what I was going through and why I was doing this now.

"Katara Ba Sing Se wasn't a lie to me my head was just clouded at the time. I really do love you and if you want to do this then I will go through this with you. I do know some herbs that will stop any side effects." I could see the way Zuko wanted me in the way he stared. "Now come here my little water bender."

We layed down on the floor of the bath house and had the most amazing time in our lives.

"Katara?" Zuko said into my neck as he kissed me.

"Yes my prince?" I wanted our time to last longer together but it had to come to an end and I knew that people would get worried then come looking for us. The last thing i wanted was an even more stressed out Sokka and Sukki.

"I want to see you tonight in my tent after everyone has gone to bed. But right now we need to find a way out of here so that we don't make people suspicious." Zuko was right and I did want to see him even more than just now.

"I'll let you get dressed, I will to and we can pretend that we were having a healing session." I knew that Zuko would love that idea. To show his gratitude he kissed me on my slightly parted lips.

"You are amazing my little bender."He tried to get me again.

"No you need to get dressed right now and then we can see each other again tonight. Just give me one more kiss." Pleading always works.

Five minuets later Toph walked in now our plan was in action I was 'healing' Zuko.

"You too know that I am not an idiot. Right?" Damn it. I knew she would find something.

"What are you talking about Toph? We are just in the middle of a healing session." I responded I saw the smirk on Zuko's face.

"You guys don't remember that I can see with my feet and I saw everything that you did! Trust me I tried to block out the images but you guys have a lot of vibrations." She laughed as she told us this. We both forgot that she could see what we did.

"Toph," Zuko said in a soft voice "Please can you keep this to your self for a while until we can figure out how to tell Sokka?"

"Fine Sparky I guess that I can do that. All I want to do is get the image out of my mind of what you two did. Well Sokka and the others are wondering where you two are so you better hurry up." Toph love to mess with us.

"Where have you two been?" Sokka was up in both of our faces. "Did you hurt her?" He finished pointing to Zuko.

"Sokka we were just having a healing session." I had to try and keep that lie up at least for a while.

"Oh well I guess that is just fine but tell me before you do that next time. I was starting to get a little worried about you." Sokka wanted to know but he didn't even imagine what he was asking to know about our 'healing sessions.'

"Hey Katara can you heal me too?" Toph asked with a laugh. I blushed a deep red but everybody was looking at Toph for laughing like a mad person.

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
